wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zaklęty dwór/I/XII
Juliusz wrócił do dworu w szczególnym usposobieniu. Całe znalezienie się hrabianki, chłodniejsze niż zazwyczaj przyjęcie hrabiego, a nareszcie i niedawna rozmowa z Ołańczukiem silne sprawiły na nim wrażenie. Wszedł do swego pokoju chmurny i zamyślony i wstrząsł się cały, gdy go Damazy Czorgut głośnym i rubasznym powitał śmiechem. — Cóż to ma znaczyć? — ofuknął się rozdrażniony. Katylina nie zrażał się bynajmniej w swej wesołości. — Widzę, że z nosem na kwintę wracasz z swej wizyty — odpowiedział z drwiącym naciskiem. Juliusz żachnął się niecierpliwie. Katylina głośniejszym jeszcze zahuczał śmiechem. — Jesteś w siarczystym humorze, jak się zdaje. Byleś tylko mnie nie chciał użyć za konduktora, bo dalibóg nie mam u siebie żadnych metalicznych przymiotów. Juliusz nic nie mówiąc rzucił się na pobliski fotel i na chwilkę w głębokie zapadł zamyślenie. Czorgut ironicznie pokiwał głową. — Może chcesz być sam z swymi myślami? — zapytał po chwili nie zmieniając z tonu. — Owszem, zostań — zawołał Juliusz żywo. — Może prędzej znajdziesz nić do tego kłębka, który na próżno pragnę odłamać. — Ho, ho! cóż to się znowu stało? Grakchus, jak mógł najlepiej, opowiedział wszystkie szczegóły swych odwiedzin w Orkizowie i następnej rozmowy z eks-żołnierzem. — Widzisz więc, że coś rzeczywiście dzieje się w tym Zaklętym Dworze, a Eugenia bierze jakiś szczególny udział w tym wszystkim. — Nieszczęście z tą Eugenią — mruknął Katylina szyderczo. — Jak dla ciebie, to podobno najniebezpieczniejszy strach pustego dworu. — Ale powiadam ci, kiedy co do swego podobieństwa z tym tajemniczym widziadłem z tak osobliwszą odezwała się uwagą, było w całej jej fizjonomii, w jej głosie, spojrzeniu coś takiego... — Coś takiego, coś takiego, z czego sobie nie możesz zdać sprawę, choć na to patrzyłeś, a co ja sobie wyobrażam, choć tego nie widziałem — przerwał Katylina. — Ciekawym, cóż by teraz powiedziała na zeznanie Ołańczuka, który także najwyraźniej widział kobiecą postać z jasnymi włosami! — Dajmy pokój podobnym dowodom, czas już nam samym zabrać się do dzieła — przejął Katylina stanowczo. — Jak to, nam samym? — Powiadam ci, że jak najprędzej musimy zbadać tajemnicę Zaklętego Dworu. — Ale jak? — W tym moja rzecz. Grakchus wzruszył głową. — Zapominasz, że winienem święcie szanować wolę nieboszczyka... — Nie mógłbyś zatem pozwolić, abym po prostu zrobił inwazję do samego dworu. — W samej rzeczy. Nieboszczyk zabronił tego wyraźnym punktem swego testamentu. — Jeśli o to chodzi, to zaraz rozbroję twoje sumienie. — Wiesz, że nie lubię sofizmów. — Bądź spokojny, bądź spokojny, nie myślę się do nich uciekać tym razem. — Cóż mi tedy powiesz? — Powiem ci tylko, że jeśli my prędko nie dotrzemy na dno tajemnicy, która na wszelki wypadek dwór ten osłania, to niebawem odkryje ją kto inny. — Któż taki? — Cyrkuł, bratku. — Cyrkuł! Katylina opowiedział pokrótce całą swą rozmowę z mandatariuszem. — Odpowiedziałem wprawdzie w jego imieniu cyrkułowi — kończył — że wszystkie te pogłoski należy policzyć do zwykłych wymysłów zabobonnego ludu, do luźnych klechd właściwych każdej okolicy, ale któż wie, czy cyrkuł poprzestanie na tym tłumaczeniu. Może zeszle komisję... Grakchus zamyślił się głęboko. — Urzędowe badania i odkrycia mogłyby łatwo w taki lub owaki sposób skompromitować tę piękną nimfę, która, jak się zdaje, musi dość często przebywać w opuszczonym dworze — prawił dalej Katylina. Grakchus gwałtownie porwał się z miejsca. — Masz słuszność! Potrzeba ją przestrzec jak najprędzej! — zawołał. — Takie jest i moje zdanie. — Pojadę jutro do Orkizowa... Katylina z niesmakiem wzruszył głową. — Ależ dotychczas nie masz pewności, że owa nimfa ogrodowa a hrabianka jest jedną i tą samą osobą. — Przysiągłbym na to bez wahania. Katylina krzyknął z impetem i niezadowolony zmarszczył brwi. — Ja bym sobie zupełnie inaczej postąpił w tej sprawie — rzekł po chwili. — Na przykład. — Ja po prostu zapolowałbym na samą nimfę ogrodową i jej, a nikomu innemu, odsłoniłbym grożące niebezpieczeństwo. — O nie, nie, to nie uchodzi! — wykrzyknął Juliusz. Katylina machnął niechętnie ręką i jakby znudzony wyciągnął się w fotelu. — Nie uchodzi... — wycedził przez zęby. — Znaczyłoby to chwytać za pierwszy lepszy pretekst, aby wbrew świętej woli nieboszczyka wdzierać się w jakąś obcą mi tajemnicę. Katylina wesołą zagwizdał arię. — Nie ma z tobą co mówić — mruknął. — Przed chwilą łamiesz sobie głowę, aby sobie to i owo wytłumaczyć, a tuż zaraz... — Nie pomyślałem i nie pomyślę nigdy o żadnych gwałtownych środkach. Katylina znowu machnął ręką i na chwilkę zapadł w nieme zamyślenie. Nagle wstał, wyciągnął się na obie strony i wysunął rękę do Juliusza. — Dobranoc ci, Grakchusie. — Jak to, idziesz spać w lecie o siódmej? — Wiesz, że od długiego czasu mam dopiero drugą noc przespać wygodnie. Wędrując do ciebie radziłem sobie, jak mogłem. Juliusz uśmiechnął się z lekka. — A zatem do widzenia jutro, wstaniesz za to zapewne raniej ode mnie. — Być może — mruknął ziewając. Juliusz pozostał rozmarzony w pokoju. Czorgut poszedł wprost do swego mieszkania w oficynach i kazał sobie co tchu przywołać lokaja swego przyjaciela. — Najlepiej działać na własną rękę — mruczał sam do siebie. — Ja tam niewiele troszczę się, czy co uchodzi, czy nie. Ale szkoda nocy. Teraz położę się spać — szepnął zrzucając zarazem surdut — około północy każę się zbudzić i pójdę za tropem tej nimfy tajemniczej. W tej chwili wszedł spiesznie lokaj, który od pierwszego poznania niesłychany miał respekt przed szczególnym przyjacielem swego pana. — Słuchaj no, Filipku — rzekł mu Katylina z właściwym sobie imponującym naciskiem. — Położę się spać, ale chcę wstać około północy. Przyjdziesz mię obudzić. — Dobrze, panie. — Ale przyniesiesz z sobą tę parę pistoletów, co wisi nad łóżkiem pana. Filip okropnie wytrzeszczył oczy. — Tylko, jeśli ci twój grzbiet miły — ciągnął dalej Katylina, kładąc mu swą silną, ciężką rękę na ramieniu — to sprawisz się z tym wszystkim tak cicho i zręcznie, aby ani mucha nie wiedziała o niczym. — Ale... jak to... proszę pana... te pistolety... — jąkał się, sam nie wiedząc, co mówi. — Te pistolety przyniesiesz tutaj, mówię — rzekł stanowczo, rzucając na zdziwionego i przestraszonego zarazem lokaja spojrzenie, które najmniejszego nie dozwalało oporu. — Dobrze, panie — wybąknął Filip, nie wahając się dłużej. — Obadwa są nabite? — Obadwa. — Pamiętaj więc, około północy, i idź do diabła. Lokaj wyszedł skonsternowany, ale zaraz za drzwiami cichy wytoczył monolog. — Po co jemu pistoletów o północy! — mruknął bijąc się w czoło — czy chce wyjść na jaki rabunek, czy chce sobie może w łeb wypalić? Dałby Pan Bóg, bo het popsuje mi pana, a dalibóg dobre panisko... Katylina położył się do łóżka, a za kwadrans spał jak zabity. Kiedy już wszystko ucichło we dworze, Filip na palcach wsunął się do pokoju i wypełnił ściśle otrzymane zlecenie. Katylina, obudzony znienacka, porwał się na równe nogi i zaczął się skwapliwie ubierać. — Dobrze, chłopcze — rzekł wesoło, zacierając ręce — a teraz pójdź i co tchu osiodłaj mi konia. Filipowi jakaś radosna myśl przemknęła przez głowę. „Pewnie chce drapnąć w nogi! Krzyżyk na drogę” — pomyślał i co tchu pobiegł spełnić odebrany rozkaz, za który żadna zresztą nie czekała go odpowiedzialność, bo sam Juliusz nakazał we wszystkim ulegać swemu przyjacielowi. W kwadrans później pędził już Katylina śród ciemnej nocy co koń wyskoczy ku Żwirowi. Kiedy był na zakręcie drogi do Buczał, przystanął na chwilkę i zamyślił się czegoś. — Zdaje się, że najlepiej będzie zajść od ogrodu — mruknął półgłosem. I jednocześnie skręcił konia na bok, przesadził szeroki rów i przez łan zbożowy pomknął na przełaj ku dworowi. Tu zwolnił koniowi w biegu i nie troszcząc się wcale o niedalekie szczekanie psów, podjechał w zatyle mimo cierni i głogu pod sam parkan ogrodowy, konia przywiązał do wychylającej się zewnątrz gałęzi drzewa, a potem jednym susem wskoczył na ostry grzbiet parkanu. Chwilkę chciał się tu utrzymać, ale nie znajdując żadnego oparcia, runął na drugą stronę. Na szczęście spadł na miękką murawę i prócz lekkiego otłuczenia żadnego nie poniósł szwanku. Zerwał się prędko z ziemi i wierny swej naturze wybuchł półgłośnym śmiechem rubasznym. — Proszę, żeby zamiast murawy znajdował się w tym miejscu pniak drzewa, powiedziano by jutro, że mi nieboszczyk skręcił kark własnymi rękami! Lecz w tej chwili ma ważniejsze zadanie, niech przynajmniej powagą swą odstrasza złodziejów od mego konia. Po tych słowach obejrzał się dokoła, jakby się chciał lepiej zorientować. — Ogród oglądniemy sobie jutro z rana, teraz wprost ku dworowi — mruknął znowu półgłosem. Noc była ciemna, kilka tylko gwiazdek spod grubych, mglistych osłon blado zerkało na ziemię, księżyc skąpym pękiem srebrnych promieni wychylał się zza chmury. W naturze panowała zupełna cisza. Najlżejszy wietrzyk nie kołysał drzewami, nie słychać było nigdzie nawet skrzekotania żab, tej najpospolitszej muzyki pogodnych nocy wiejskich. Katylina, gwiżdżąc z cicha przez zęby, podsunął się pod samą tylną facjatę dworu. Podobnie jak od frontu wznosił się tutaj wspaniały ganek z balkonem, wkoło którego wiły się niegdyś bujne szczepy winogronowe. Tu znowu Katylina zatrzymał się na chwilkę. — Zapomniałem najgłówniejszej rzeczy: wytrycha — szepnął — ale nic nie szkodzi, poradzimy sobie jakoś — pocieszał się wstępując na marmurowe schody ganku. Za pierwszym zaraz krokiem głuche ozwało się echo, łamiąc się gdzieś w najdalszych pokojach dworu. Katylina mimowolnie wzdrygnął się z lekka. — Nie mogłem sobie lepszej nocy wybrać do mej wyprawy. Ta cisza, ten spokój w naturze, hm, hm — dodał i zapominając się zagwizdał głośniej. Znowu głuche z zewnątrz odezwało się echo. Katylina przestał gwizdać i przystąpił do drzwi wchodowych. — Zamknięte oczywiście — mruknął próbując. Zamyślił się na chwilkę, a potem szybko zeszedł z ganku i podsunął się pod okno o kilka kroków dalej. — Zaraz sobie poradzimy — szepnął i pocisnął silnie szybę, która w tysiączne rozprysła się kawałki. Wszakże nie tak łatwo przyszło mu odsunąć zardzewiałe rygle okien. Z wielką biedą odemknął zasuwkę u spodu, a niemało się namozolił i natrudził, nim i górną odchylił zaporę. Nareszcie rozwarł całe okno i wskoczył do środka. Ponura ciemność osłaniała go dokoła, z tym wszystkim mógł rozeznać, że znajduje się w umeblowanym pokoju. Chwilkę stał niemy i nieruchomy, jakby słuchał, czy gwałtowne jego wnijście nie obudziło kogo w pustym dworze, potem półgłosem parsknął śmiechem. — Strachy nie ruszają się jakoś — mruknął z cicha. — Szkoda, bo mam wyborne na nich lekarstwo. Tu sięgnął do kieszeni i dobył jednocześnie pistolet i mały stoczek woskowy. — Na strachy ziemskie: pistolet, na strachy nadprzyrodzone: światło! — szepnął pompatycznie, zapalając stoczek. Zaklęty dwór 01 12